<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Simple Life We Lived by WhichHannahSmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089520">The Simple Life We Lived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichHannahSmith/pseuds/WhichHannahSmith'>WhichHannahSmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Found Family, I'll try not to talk too much about farming, Romance, Stardew Valley - Freeform, can you tell I'm bad at tagging yet, changes had to be made to ensure that food could be eaten, cw attempted suicide, cw depression, just some fun stardew valley fanfic, more tags to come, shameless self insert, stardew modded, they aren't the actual grand kids in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichHannahSmith/pseuds/WhichHannahSmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uniformity. That's what Joja demanded of their employees and that's what was slowly eating away at Mey and Isa. Trapped in a 9-5 desk job for over five years they had little hope for their future until an opportunity like no others lands in their lap. A farm, left to them by the man they had come to consider their grandfather before his unfortunate passing.<br/>Unable to pass up the opportunity despite the many risks associated they set off for Pelican Town, for a farm they don't know how to manage, a house they have never seen before,  in a town filled with people they don't know. It will be hard work, but the possibility of friendship, love, happiness and a simple life is worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail (Stardew Valley) &amp; Original Character(s), Alex (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Elliott (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Grandfather's Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my good friend K</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uniformity. That was the goal that Joja had set out for themselves when they had started and that was the rule that they had enforced. Each cubicle was sad, grey, and boring. Perfectly reflecting Joja in every way. The only decorations allowed were Joja sponsored posters which had varying logos telling you to smile, and how much better life was with Joja. There was even one of those cheesy motivational posters in the break room with a kitten hanging from a branch telling you to just “hang in there”. Not that anyone was allowed to use the break room. It was just there for show. </p><p>It was actually a miracle that Isa and Mey had stumbled across the break room in the first place. They had gotten lost on their way out and discovered it collecting cobwebs and dust. Mey had actually made a joke saying that they were probably only the second people ever to discover this legendary relic. The kitten poster was actually one of the few things of color that seemed to have been allowed in an otherwise monochrome building. Well, the kitten, the green of the giant light that was eternally lit up next to the word “work”, and the flashing red light on the security cameras located above each cubicle. It was great, they didn’t even have to decorate for the Feast of the Winterstar. Having the green and red already spattered throughout the office.</p><p>The office was also already decorated for Spirit’s Eve. Two desks in front of Mey was a plastic skeleton slumped over a keyboard. It had been placed there over a year ago, either as a memorial to the employee who had spent two days dead on his desk before someone noticed or as a sick joke. Either way it had yet to be moved. Mey and Isa had dubbed him Paul after the nameplate that had been left on his desk. Not that the nameplate meant anything. Isa had a nameplate on her desk that read “Magret” and Mey’s read “Kyle”. They hadn’t been changed since the original people and after three years in the company a new one wasn’t on the way.</p><p>It was another grey day, not that you could really tell from the windowless interior of the room that made up Joja’s work floor. The only evidence that it was late winter were the heavy jackets hung up neatly on the back wall of each cubicle. One of the few perks of working at Joja was that they had heating in the winter and air conditioning in the summer. Some joked that the changing of the air temperature in the building was the only way you could tell the changing of the seasons.</p><p>Isa had been staring at her computer screen for hours, like every other day and took a second to readjust her position in her chair so her back didn’t hurt so much. She could hear Mey in the cubicle next to her typing away at her keyboard and the man two rows back pop open yet another Joja cola. She drew a small tally on a sticky note, marking the sixth one that day. A dangerous game to play when bathroom breaks were frowned upon. </p><p>Mey pushed back from her desk, standing up and walking around the tall cubicle wall so that she was standing behind Isa. Each box housed an employee and they were built to discourage interaction between coworkers. Mey could care less though, especially when she had spent at least four straight hours entering in price units and keeping track of recent stock. </p><p>“Do you have the winter finance report from last year?” She asked Isa, who blinked slowly in reply. She hummed quietly as she opened up drawer after drawer, shuffling through old reports, documents and employee conduct updates. It wasn’t looking good when something caught Mey’s eye.</p><p>“Wait! What was that?” Among the black and white army of words and papers a flash of color had piqued Mey’s interest. Isa went back through the files, until a yellowed envelope with a purple seal settled into view. </p><p>It brought on an instant feeling of nostalgia between the two women. Recognizing immediately where it was from. Memories of a time before Joja. When university gave them sleepless nights and hope for a bright future. When they vowed never to take a desk job. When they would spend time with their adopted grandfather at the nursing home. They had originally signed up for the volunteer program in their freshman year of college when they still had plenty of free time. It was there that they crossed paths with an old family friend they hadn’t seen in years. Little did they know how attached to the funny and quirky old man at the nursing home they would be. They stayed by his side for the next four years. </p><p>It was in their fourth year, only a couple of months before the two friends would be celebrating graduation. Their friend’s health at the nursing home had taken a sharp turn. Both women knew that he had no other family and wanted to be there for him. They passed up on many opportunities in order to be there for him in his last two months, but they regretted nothing. </p><p>That was how they had ended up getting their desk jobs at Joja. Joja had scouted them while they were both depressed and in need of a distraction... and a job. It was meant to be temporary, but three years later it was seeming rather permanent.<br/>
Then they found the letter. It was working hours. They had already stalled long enough, any longer and someone would come by to remind them of what they were supposed to be doing. However, both seemed to recall the same memory at the same time. An echoing of words… patience… and a burden.</p><p>Isa popped the seal, the warm, solid wax splitting from the paper. The blinking red light of the security camera above their heads the furthest thing from their minds. Inside was a carefully written letter in a scrawling, familiar script. Isa looked to Mey before diving into the contents of the letter, ready to see what final wisdom their grandfather wished to impart upon them.</p><p>***</p><p>“It’s madness! We don’t know the first thing about farming!” Isa argued as her long strides took her through the crowded city streets. Mey was just ahead of her on a warpath to the apartment to see the contents of her own letter.</p><p>“Says the girl who fills our apartment with as many plants as she possibly can.” Mey retorted.</p><p>“Growing individual plants in pots and hundreds of plants in a field are two very different things.”</p><p>“We’ll learn! We can buy books and…”</p><p>“You don’t learn how to farm through books! You need a degree! And a mentor! And real life experience!”</p><p>“It’s a way out! Don’t you see!” Mey ducked between two businessmen+. Isa had come to a sudden stop behind them and then had to jog to catch up to Mey. Her breath coming out of her mouth in short bursts of fog.</p><p>“Can we just... stop for a second? It’s been waiting there for three years, what’s a little longer?” Isa pleaded.</p><p>“It can’t wait. Not now that we’ve seen it.”</p><p>Mey burst into their tiny apartment, which was filled with more furniture than there was space. This, of course, was saying something as they really didn’t have that much furniture. Isa followed behind Mey, carefully pulling off her toe-pinching heels as she watched Mey run around the apartment looking for where she stashed the letter. </p><p>It didn’t take long for her to return triumphantly, letter in hand. It was only then that she hesitated. One hand gripping the letter as the other hovered over the identical purple seal. Isa sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
“Well?”</p><p>Mey carefully broke open the seal, a tongue of ripped paper sticking to the wax where it had been pulled up. The letter snagged against the envelope as she pulled it out. Unfolding the letter Mey’s eyes hungrily snapped across the rows of text. She had always been a faster reader than Isa.</p><p>“It’s the same,” she sighed as her lips turned up into a smile. Mey sat down on the sofa and Isa joined her, holding her own letter next to Mey’s. Each containing the same promise of the inheritance of the Firefly Farm.</p><p> “You know for a second I was actually worried that I wasn’t going to be able to go with you. That I was going to be stuck at Joja all alone with this stupid dumbass desk job.”</p><p>“You know he wouldn’t do that to you.”</p><p>“I know… but that didn’t mean that I was any less… afraid.” Mey looked away from Isa. “We promised that we would never get stuck in this kind of dead end job. How did this happen to us?”</p><p>“I… I don’t know. It still feels like yesterday when we signed  those contracts with Joja… and yet at the same times it feels like we’ve been here all our lives.” </p><p>“I know we joke about that skeleton in the cubicle over, but Isa… I can’t end up like that. We've worked too hard and gone through too much to just give up.”</p><p>“It sounds like you’ve made up your mind…”</p><p>“I won’t leave without you, but I just… I just can’t stay here anymore…” Mey sighed heavily.” Isa gave her a small smile in return.</p><p>“Okay, then what do we need to do?”</p><p>“First we need to check that the will still stands and that we are still able to inherit the estate. Then,” She started, as she got up from the couch to stand up on the coffee table. Isa tried to stop her as it wobbled precariously under her. It was after all, just a cheap ass piece of furniture. “we give that god damn sack of shit Morris, our two weeks!” </p><p>“It’s actually Justine now, Morris got shipped off to oversee the opening of a new store remember?”</p><p>“Who the fuck cares! We’re outta there!”</p><p>***</p><p>The rest of the season passed in a flurry in activity. Lawyers were contacted, the will was checked and despite the small hiccup of him referring to them as his granddaughters in the will and them not being his actual granddaughters the matter was quickly resolved. With this knowledge in mind they walked up to their managers Monday morning and handed in their two weeks notice. Rumors quickly spread throughout the office. It was well known that the only way you left Joja was forced retirement or on a stretcher to the morgue. So it was rather astonishing that someone was walking out on their own accord, and not just one person, but two!</p><p>In the little free time they had, Isa and Mey sold off most of their furniture in the hopes of having a little more money in their pocket and packed up anything that would fit in their suitcases for the bus ride to Stardew Valley.<br/>
They went to the library and rented as many books about farming and gardening as they could, reading late into the night. The information was useful but foreign to them as they learned about different kinds of soil, fertilizer, plants, water and ph levels. So many things to learn and so little time.</p><p>The night before it was time to leave, Isa and Mey lay on their floor swaddled in the left over from their old beds duvets. Their minds raced with the impossibility of what they were about to do the next day. When sleep did come it was light and on the edge of waking the entire time.</p><p>Before the winter sun had even risen they were up, packing up their blankets and any final belongings that lay scattered on their barren apartment floor. Seeing the empty apartment felt so final. When they had first moved in it had been such an exciting place, now it just felt small and sad. </p><p>As they walked the unfamiliar path to the bus terminal their thoughts turned towards their new home. Their grandfather had told them so many stories of his old abode, their own memories of visiting it a lingering fog that slipped through their fingers each time they tried to grasp at it. A quaint building with no more space than was necessary and a fireplace big enough to keep the entire place warm in the winter. It was supposed to be akin to a log cabin. </p><p>The image created from their memories was fond and warm, but reality added time to the images conjured in their heads and an all too real fear of what state they may find their new home in.</p><p>They boarded the bus in silence as the reality of what they were about to do settled in their minds. The quiet hum of conversations between the other passengers filled the otherwise quiet space. </p><p>The bus roared to life and pulled away from the station, from the quiet afternoon, and from Zuzu city towards an unknown but all the same exciting future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For All You Greenhorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mey and Isa are faced with all the work they will have to do in order to turn Firefly farm into a profitable lifestyle and meet some friends along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds that woke Mey and Isa the next morning were quite different from what they were used to in the city. The silence had kept them up late into the night and the birds woke them up early in the morning. They had arrived in the darkness of early evening and tiredness had driven them to sleep and look at the house though half-lidded eyes.<br/>	Now, in the soft yellow light of early morning they could see the house for what it was. A charming, small, quaint… disaster. The inside of the house was essentially one giant room. On the left wall was a makeshift kitchen made up of a sink, a single counter space, a hot plate that took up half the counter space, and a mini-fridge that probably wouldn't even be able to turn on. There was an old bed placed in the corner but the mattress was questionable at best. In the center of the back wall was a large fireplace that still held the coal from the last fire that had been lit there, however long ago that was. The planks that made up the wall were rotted in some places but at least the floor looked to be in good condition. It was amazing that this small hut had electricity at all. <br/>	They left the warmth of their beds and Isa boiled some water on the hot plate pouring in some instant coffee powder into a travel mug as she waited. Mey had her own mug prepared with a tea bag. They sat in silence, taking in the space around them and processing the amount of work that would need to be done. The biggest question was… where should they start?<br/>	A knock on their door broke them from their trance. They both looked to one another, neither moving as their mind raced with who it could possibly be. Mey stood up and walked over to the door. There wasn’t a peephole so she simply swung it open.<br/>	Standing on the other side was a smartly dressed older man with a paperboy cap that had silvery hair sticking out from the sides. Standing next to him was a younger woman who had tied her flame orange hair into a messy ponytail. Her posture was more relaxed compared to the formal stance that the man took on. They stopped whatever conversation they had been having when Mey opened the door and smiled at them. <br/>	“Hello, I’m Lewis, the mayor of Pelican town. And this is Robin.” The man said. The thick mustache on his upper lip moved as he talked. “You must be the new farmers.”<br/>	“Nice to meet you, I’m Mey and this is Isa,” Mey said.<br/>	“Hi,” Isa said, walking over to join in the conversation.<br/>	“We were planning on meeting you at the bus stop last night but you got in later than we expected. We just wanted to welcome you to the Valley and let you know that if you ever have any questions we’re more than happy to help,” Mayor Lewis said.<br/>	“Thanks, it’s appreciated. To be entirely honest we don’t really know much about farming,” Isa replied. She picked at her nails as she said this. A bad habit she had picked up back at Joja. <br/>	“Then you’ve got your work cut out for you,” Robin said looking out over the young forest that had sprouted up in the area that was supposed to be the field. “Don’t worry though, this area has always been known to have good growing soil. With a little hard work you should have it cleaned up in no time.”<br/>	“That’s the plan…” Mey said.<br/>	“I know you have a lot of work ahead of you. But if you could also take a little time to introduce yourselves to everyone in the town it would be much appreciated.” Mayor Lewis cut in. “It’s not everyday someone new moves in and there are a lot of people asking about you two.”<br/>	Isa felt her insides churn at the idea of introducing herself to an entire town. Mey had always been much more capable of putting on a business face in situations such as this and just getting it over with. Isa always had to make it such a painful and drawn out process for herself. Even now Mey was the one driving the conversation.<br/>	“Okay sure.”<br/>	“Thank you, I know everyone would love to get to know you. Plus there’s less than thirty of us and you already met two!” Mayor Lewis said. Isa and Mey shared a look of disbelief between the two of them. After living in a city where your existence was barely known let alone acknowledged, they were suddenly living in a place where it would be more unusual to not know someone rather than to know them. It was a little exposing and uncomfortable. <br/>	“Thanks for letting us know. We had better get a move on then,” Mey said looking between the two people on their doorstep.<br/>	“Oh! Right, I almost forgot. I got you this as a welcome present. Something to get you started.” Mayor Lewis carefully bent down to pick up a box that had been placed at his feet. He handed it to Mey who peeked inside to see carefully packaged parsnip seeds.<br/>	“Thank you,” the girls said in unison. <br/>	“Pierres is the place to go if you ever need any more seeds. There’s also JojaMart on the other side of the river. They both have pretty much the same stock.”<br/>“And if you ever want help with your house I’m your girl. I sell furniture and do… house upgrades.” Robin gestured to everything that was their new home. While slightly offended they couldn’t say she was wrong. The house needed work. A lot of work. <br/>“What about kitchen installations?” Isa jumped in. She knew that the two of them couldn’t live off of a hot plate for very long.<br/>“Of course! Why don’t you swing by my house later today and we can get some stuff ordered and plan a layout! Just follow the mountain trail to the north and you’ll reach my house. You can introduce yourselves to everyone while you’re at it.”<br/>“Okay, sounds good.” Isa said after getting a quick nod of confirmation from Mey. <br/>“Allright, well we’ll leave you two to it.” Robin said, turning to leave.<br/>“Please let me know if you have any questions. You can always find me wandering around town.” Mayor Lewis turned to leave as well, his hands clasped behind his back as he shuffled down the porch stairs. Mey quietly closed the door behind them before turning to Isa who plopped down at the table. It was one of the few original pieces of furniture left in the home.<br/>“Well, might as well see what we’ve gotten ourselves into. Wanna do a walk of the property?” Mey suggested. <br/>“Yeah, let me just get my coffee first.” Isa said pouring the still steaming water into her travel mug. <br/>The two of them set out, following the path they had taken the previous day to get to the house to the edge of their property. It was marked by a decaying wooden fence that had halos of grass growing around the posts. They walked along the inside of this fence, surprised to find that despite the state of the wood the fence itself was still in one piece. <br/>The farm was essentially a giant square bordered entirely by the fence save a few open spaces left for paths off of the property. At one point they turned to look towards the direction they believed their house to be and realized just how much of a forest this land had become. The trees stood at around two meters, and while still young they blocked any view of the house that they could have had from this spot. <br/>Continuing back towards the house they were able to get a good sense of just how much land they were working with as well as the landmarks that would help them. The farm was large, large enough to get lost on in this state. There were no paths and no clear way to tell which way was which. The only real discernable locations was a pond on the Eastern side of the property. There was also the foundation and frame of what could only be a greenhouse.<br/>Isa and Mey sat down on the porch nursing their tired feet. They weren’t used to standing up for so long and their legs sighed as they took the weight off them. <br/>“So… we have a lot of land, that’s good,” Isa said.<br/>“But it’s…” Mey trailed off, her hands waving in the empty air towards the forest that was laid out before them.<br/>“Yeah, it is.” Isa sighed. Mey laid back on the porch, her hands tracing the veins of rough wood. She let out a loud sigh before popping up.<br/>“Well, no time like the present!”<br/>They set out into the fields, pulling up weeds and moving small rocks by hand. It was hard work and uncomfortable being on their knees for so long. Isa was collecting fallen branches to add to the log pile to act as kindling. Mey disappeared for a minute, walking behind the house. She called out a minute later, her voice the only thing breaking through the otherwise quiet space. Isa dropped her pile of kindling and walked around the house to where she had seen Mey go earlier. There was a small open shed on the backside of the house. Most of it was covered by dust, dirt and leaves but hanging on the back wall and laying on a workbench were tools. They quickly split them up among one another. Isa got the hoe and Mey got the scythe. There was also a couple of pair of old work gloves. Despite their age it was better than working without them. They were big, and left a lot of space inside. Without speaking both girls knew who they belonged to. <br/>It was amazing how much quickly the work went when they had the tools. Mey could clear out the tall grass quickly and efficiently and Isa could follow behind, turning over the topsoil to reveal the rich soil below. In the end they had cleared out a small space in front of their house to plant the fifteen parsnip seeds Mayor Lewis had given them. Mey went around back once more and pulled out the watering can. Isa grabbed some plastic containers once used for starters and filled them up with the topsoil she had turned over before placing three parsnip seeds in each section and covering them up with a thin layer of soil. Mey came in after with the watering can and saturated the soil.<br/>“With luck these will sprout in the next few days and then we can start hardening them outside before finally being able to plant them,” Isa said, wiping the sweat from her brow. Mey looked just as exhausted. Her dark brown hair which had been thrown up into a messy bun was coming loose and strands of loose hair had stuck themselves like cobwebs across her face. <br/>Then came the question… what next? In the multitude of things that they had to do they were caught in a moment of quiet, in a moment of celebration as one of the many things on their list had been completed. Their legs shook underneath them and if they were honest all they wanted to do was sleep until the next morning, but the next best thing would be going into town and getting the work order for a kitchen. <br/>They placed their tools back in the shed and took the path to the North, just like Robin had said. Almost immediately after the path started there was a long stone staircase embedded into the hill. It led up to a section of path that overlooked the road they have travelled on to reach the valley. It was a wide path with steep hills on either side lined with bushes and trees. Their feet felt stable on the soft dirt that made up the well travelled path. Anything that could have grown on it had been stomped back into the dirt. There was the fear of getting lost, like with any new situation. What lay beyond the path was a mystery to both of them and there was no way to find their way back if they took a wrong turn. <br/>Luckily, the path was clear and easy to travel, and eventually opened up into a clearing. Settled into the side of a large hill was a house that they assumed could only belong to Robin. It had a distinct blue shingle roof and white trim that nicely contrasted the darker wood used. It was a large house too. <br/>Leading down to the level the house was built at was a set of wooden stairs. The wood looked to be in good condition and nicely crafted. A thin wisp of smoke was coming out of the chimney. As they rounded the corner a small fenced-in patio revealed a single telescope sitting out pointed towards the sky. Above the door was a sign with a saw mounted on it and the hours posted for the shop.<br/>“Do you even know what time it is?” Mey asked. Isa pulled back the sleeve of her brown jacket to look at her watch. <br/>“It’s around one…” Isa said. She just noticed how hungry she was starting to get. They had eaten such a small breakfast and they had done so much. Mey’s stomach grumbled a little as well.<br/>“Let’s get lunch after this.”<br/>“Okay, sounds good.”<br/>They walked in, the bell ringing. A short hallway opened up into a larger room with a counter set off to the side. Robin was sitting behind it, by the time they were inside she was standing up and walking over to greet them. <br/>“I was wondering when you two would stop by. How goes the farming?” She asked.<br/>“It’s going?” Isa shrugged. It felt like they had done so much work but really thinking about it they really only put some seeds into pots to grow. Nothing had really happened in the past few hours and still she felt exhausted.<br/>“I’m sure it is. Farming isn’t a speed run like a lot of other jobs, it takes time and patience. Crops don’t grow overnight.” She chuckled. “Now about that kitchen…”<br/>The conversation that followed was a lot of back and forth about prices, models and designs. Working with a limited budget was hard and knowing that a lot of that budget had to go towards buying seeds for the upcoming season made them all the more nervous. In the end, they decided on a simple kitchen using the existing plumbing and electrical work. The sink still worked and they would get a fridge and a stove while Robin got to work on the cabinets. <br/>As they were finishing up a man walked into the room holding a folded newspaper under his arm. He looked well put together, his blue collared shirt clearly ironed and his face clean shaven. <br/>“Demitrius, this is Mey and Isa. They’re the farmers that just moved into Firefly farm. Mey, Isa. This is Demetrius, my husband.” She walked over to him and swung an arm around his shoulders, surprisingly measuring up to his tall stature. <br/>“Welcome to the valley. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He said, extending a hand. Isa and Mey shook it, thanking him for the warm welcome. <br/>“Daaaaad!” The voice had come from behind him, a small hallway off of the storefront. A girl came running in wearing a lab coat. She shared a striking resemblance to Demetrius but her hair carried the slightly red tint of Robin’s. “Dad, quick! The tincture is reacting and has started to overflow!”<br/>“Sorry, we’ll have to chat another time!” Demetrius went off running behind her. They disappeared into an adjacent room while Robin laughed.<br/>“You never know what you’ll get with those two.” Her gaze looked beyond the closed door for a second before turning her attention back to Isa and Mey. “That was Maru, my youngest. You’ll have another opportunity to meet her later when she’s less occupied. It’s rare that she’s home nowadays now that she’s practicing at the clinic with Harvey. My eldest is Sebastian. He’s in his room. You’re actually probably pretty close in age to one another… Anyway it’s best not to bother him now either. Usually I’d interfere but I feel like it wouldn’t make for much of a good first impression.”<br/>“It’s okay, we should really get going anyway. We need to get lunch before we do anything else today,” Mey said. <br/>“Oh, if you need a recommendation than you should definitely check out the Stardrop Saloon. Gus always has some of the best food… plus it’s really the only place to buy food in town.”<br/>“Thanks!”<br/>“No problem! Let me see you out.” Robin walked them to the door, and waved as they walked off in the direction she had pointed out to them. They walked down yet another path, passing a run down looking building before entering what could have only been the town center. It was quiet save for a few people hurrying along their way. They all at the very least waved a quick greeting before moving on. A couple let their stare linger at the two girls as they made their way through the town. There would be time to meet everyone soon enough, but for now. Food.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>